Cupid Koro-sensei
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Koro-sensei tried to pair his students and his fellow teachers. In my imagination two of the pairs worked out.
1. Chapter 1

Cupid Koro-sensei

As you will recall Koro-sensei tried to pair the students and the two teachers with disastrous results. Two of his guesses proved to work out and two did not, at least in my imagination.

Nagisa narrates.

The case of Nagisa and Kayano.

When Koro-sensei paired us up during our vacation, we were all disgusted but ended up laughing at him in the end. For the majority of us it meant nothing but for a few it meant a lot. I, Nagisa Shiota, is in that happy few. Not that it happened right away. I was happy just being friends with Kaede-chan and she was the same. But if the feelings change and get returned, you might as well go along with it.

Like said we were just friends but isn't best to start out as friends? That is what I asked myself when I realized she had feelings for me. That's when it hit me that having Kaede-chan as my girlfriend was a nice idea. I liked her as a friend, we got along well and had a lot in common. Besides she is pretty cute and I got a warm feeling in my stomach. I was going to ask her out sooner or later.

Funny thing about it, after we were together a while, I mentioned how easily I read her feelings. She got all flustered and shocked, she's cute that way. I bonked her on the head and said:

"Dummy, I'm the one known for his observation skills."

"Oh, yeah." She said and we laughed. God she's cute.

How it happened was just so ordinary. I was walking with her to school and the first part of our walk we were alone. I slipped my hand in hers all casual like. She turned beet red but didn't pull away. Instead she stopped, turned her head to hide her blush (super cute) and said:

"Nagisa, why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I want to."

"You want to?"

"I like you."

She turned to me, half in shock and half in hope.

"Do you like me too?" I asked.

She nodded in answer and I grinned because she was, is the cutest girl in the world. I started to pull us forward and said:

"Ok then, will you go to a movie with me on Sunday?"

"Yes." She said with a grin on her face. She threaded her fingers and that is when I realized both of our palms were sweaty. I know I sounded all cool but I was still was nervous. Never mind I was sure to get a yes, it was still scary. Kaede-chan regained her usual confidence as we walked and boldly held my hand straight into the school. She even announced to her girlfriends, (basically the whole class) that we were dating. The girls all shrieked and giggled like girls do and the boys teased me some. Maehara was the only other one in our class who was dating anybody. But such a princely type was never without a girl and was the go-to guy for sex advice. For a while, Kaede-chan and I drew more attention than Maehara-kun. The only draw-back was Koro-sensei. Oh how he crowed about being the one to set us up. Like he had anything to do with it. After all, it was only a natural progression of our relationship. In the end, only two of his matches worked out and that other one wasn't until high school and Koro-sensei was gone by then. But somehow I think he knew.

As for us? The statistics for a match made in middle school lasting until adulthood and marriage is pretty small. But I guess we were meant to be and a good case for staring out as friends. After all, what is better than falling in love with your best-friend?

ceo

You all realized Nagisa is referring to Kaede Kayano by her first name. The set-up of this story is Nagisa reflecting on his past and he would naturally refer to his wife in a more intimate way.

Yes I believe such a future is possible.

The next two pairs will not have a happy ending and the last is the pair who got together in high school.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid Koro-sensei 2

Just so you know I only read the first 7 volumes and watched the 1st season of the anime. This story is based on that. I never change my mind about pairings. If I don't believe two people will make it, that's it. I think she would have to have a complete personality change before she would have a chance with the James Bond like Karasuma-sensei. I'm sorry if you disagree, this is just how I feel, not a personal attack on your choices.

I exaggerated his behavior in an extreme way.

Nagisa narrates.

The case of Mr. Karasuma and Ms. Vitch

Somehow I always end up eavesdropping on people. I'm not consciously doing this, I swear. As it happens, this kind of habit? Skill? Obnoxious behavior? Whatever, it has been a great help in my chosen profession.

That day I was going back to the classroom for something I forgot. Kaede-chan was with me and just as we were about to turn the corner, we heard Ms. Vitch. She was in seduction mode and as usual Mr. Karasuma was immune. Kaede-chan signaled we should keep watch as it would be amusing for gossiping purposes.

Ms. Vitch was flirting and shoving her boobs in his face and there was no effect. You got the impression he wasn't gay as he noted her looks and charms but it was clear she wasn't his type. We were about to find out what was his type. Ms. Vitch lost it and yelled:

"You big idiot! Can't you get it through your thick skull, I like you?!"

Mr. Karasuma blinked and blinked again.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." She huffed. Mr. Karasuma would later tell Koro-sensei that he had no idea. I wasn't listening, I swear, I just happen to pass by the teacher's lounge. So sue me, the boy's restroom was in that direction. Anyway, Mr. Karasuma told Kuro-sensei that he thought she was just killing time as there wasn't any other available men in the vicinity and she's bored. Never the less, he said she was kind of a friend so he let her down gently. I almost choked as he was anything but gentle.

"You don't find her attractive?" Asked Koro-sensei with a blush.

"Naturally, but in this business such girls as her are a dime a dozen. I have no interest in a wife who I could never trust."

"Her flirtatious manner is a habit." Koro-sensei grinned.

"And I'm the jealous type. Actually that reason is only the tip of the iceberg. That girl is completely unsuitable for me."

At the time, the majority of us found Ms. Vitch's crush amusing. The girls found even more reason to like Mr. Karasuma. They went on and on about how cool he is and how she isn't in his league. The boy's thought she would be the ideal woman to make a man out of them but they cringed at the thought of introducing her to their parents. The consensus was Ms. Vitch needed to grow up and become a Ms. Jelavich, a respectable lady, to win him.

That day Kaede-chan and I watched Mr. Karasuma shoot Ms. Vitch down like a snipper. He was surprised she actually liked him. And in his stunned silence she purred up to him and pressed her body close. Soon he snapped to, pushed her back with one finger to the forehead and said:

"Miss Irina, I could never take you as a wife."

"Wife?" Ms. Vitch was momentary stunned. I think she just wanted a date or a roll in the hay or something. He continued as if she said nothing.

"You are completely unsuitable."

"Unsuitable?" Ms. Vitch was a bit depressed.

"I would only take a wife who is cool, intelligent and sophisticated. She would be a woman who was my equal or above."

"Above?" She was even more depressed.

"The woman I envision as a wife would have to be so superior of a woman I would feel honored just being near her."

He stood there for a moment enjoying his dream. It couldn't have escaped her notice that he didn't mention looks for his ideal wife. Ms. Vitch had to be completely lost.

"Irina."

"Huh."

"May I give you some advice?"

"Sure." She sighed.

"If you ever hope to win me (or someone similar to me), you have a lot of work to do. Study and practice your skills as an assassin and mature into a proper lady. I can't guarantee you could win me but at the very least, you would earn my respect."

Satisfied that he was 'gentle' in his advice, Mr. Karasuma left her. I decided I didn't need the thing after all and we slipped out of the building. When we told the others, the re-telling was so sad we actually felt sorry for Irina Jelavich.

ceo

Am I being too hard on her? She is an amusing character and likable. I'm not anti-boob like Kayano, I have a nice rack myself. But at this point they are such a mismatched pair.

I do think Mr. Karasuma would be looking for a wife and not just a good time. As a James Bond type, his wife would have to be truly special to match him.

Mr. Karasuma's biggest failing is his inability to read a woman's heart. He really thought he was encouraging her.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid Koro-sensei 3

Nagisa narrates.

The case of Sugino and Kanzaki

You want to know about the couple who got together in high school? Not yet. I feel like talking about my friend Sugino. He had a crush on our idol Ms. Kanzaki. Unfortunately Sugino had bad timing or compared unfairly against other boys. Did they eventually end up dating? I'll leave that up to your imagination. As it happened, he got shot down the first time he asked her. Don't blame Ms. Kanzaki, she was simply honest. I told him starting out as friends is the best way to go about it. I told him, even if she ends up dating other guys, perhaps the captain of the football team or the class rep, don't lose heart. Stay her friend and maybe one day…

Well, he didn't take my advice and this is what happened.

Kaede-chan and I hid behind a pillar and watched as he approached her. She agreed to meet him after school by the flower beds. They actually make a cute pair, but she was slightly above his level. Sugino did learn to never give up on a dream from Koro-sensei. Never mind that it took a few tries.

"Hi, Kanzaki-chan."

"Sugino-kun."

Sugino swallowed hard and said:

"Kanzaki-chan, I'm going to lose my nerve if I don't just say it straight out."

Kanzaki looked completely confused.

"I like you."

Sugino looked relieved to have said it. Kanzaki looked completely baffled. You would think she got confessed to every month but it seemed the boys were too scared to ask her. I have to give my friend credit for the attempt.

"You like me?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Sugino suffered as she clearly thought things over. She bowed.

"I'm sorry. I honestly haven't thought about dating you or any boy."

"Oh well, could you consider it?"

Kanzaki thought for a minute more.

"May I ask you a question?"

Sugino was startled and so were we but it was a display of her wisdom.

"Uh, go ahead."

"Do think it is wise to get involved with someone when the world might end?"

Sugino was stumped and grasped for an answer. Kanzaki told Kaede-chan later that she was disappointed he didn't have a ready answer. It seems Sugino wasn't serious enough for her at the time.

"Never mind Sugino-kun, forget I asked. Like I said I'm not looking for a boyfriend just now. But I want to stay your friend."

She smiled sweetly and Sugino realized he wasn't completely shot down and agreed.

"Yes, let's stay friends."

Kaede-chan and I shared a smile. Kanzaki left the door open for romance in the future. Did they end up together in high school? Like I said, I'll leave it to your imagination.

ceo

A girl like Kanzaki could date anyone she wishes but she doesn't seems to be interested in love just yet. Let her graduate middle school and mend her relationship with her father first.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid Koro-sensei 4

I going on the assumption that Koro-sensei was killed.

Nagisa narrates

The case of Karma and Okuda

Many people were concerned when these too ended up together. Some people who only remember them from middle school, feared for the end of the world. These same people were unaware how close it came to the end. Others thought sweet, gentle Okuda was corrupted by Karma. As his close friend, I can assure you it was the other way around.

Okuda shares a quality with me, we both feel no fear of Karma. You would think petite people would be the most intimidated by him. Thing about Karma is he is kind to those who are honest and straightforward. He sensed we weren't a threat and therefore, felt no need to threaten us. He even told me that he liked everyone in the class. The class in turn trusted him immediately the first day when he blew off Koro-sensei's fingers. Our class realized Koro-sensei was his only target and toward us he held no hostility. In the end our new comrade was nothing more than a mischievous classmate. He also kept the classroom lively.

Karma spend the remaining year of middle school hanging out with Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kaede-chan and me. During our final year, he slowly became more intimate with Okuda. Take your mind out of the gutter. He didn't touch her until they started dating. It's just that they became so close. Okuda and Karma could talk about science for hours. Karma preferred talking about destroying things and Okuda talked about curing things. Even though their ultimate goals were opposite they got along. How to achieve their goals were of endless debate between them. Their friendship deepened and they showed signs of affection between them but not romantic feelings just yet.

Kaede-chan told me Okuda felt comfortable with Karma from the beginning. A first for her at least among the boys. Karma was attracted only to her mind throughout our final year.

We reached graduation our goal complete. At graduation we met Okuda's mother. It was startling seeing a grown up version of Okuda. Okuda was pretty but in her mother we could see her potential beauty. The girls urged her to wear her hair down and it rested softly on her shoulders. Her graduation gift from her parents were contact lens which made her pretty eyes stand out. She seemed to be taller but she wasn't physically taller. She gained a lot of confidence in her part in the saving of the world. New found confidence had a two-fold effect on her. She stood taller instead of shrinking in her seat and she became more attractive to guys. Something Karma noticed and didn't seem too pleased about.

Karma was probably the biggest benefiter of Koro-sensei's death. Not in a monetary sense but something much deeper. Karma achieved the goal of killing a teacher and about 50% of his animosity and hate toward the world disappeared in that moment. The remaining 50% disappeared over time because of his continued friendship with Okuda during our first year of high school. Her influence over him became evident week by week. I noticed he wasn't just attracted to her brain, he was attracted to her looks and personality. Like I said Okuda blossomed into an attractive young lady and the boys wanted to ask her out but Karma was always around. They were afraid of speaking in front of him and they ended up admiring her from afar.

I was amused when he first saw her after she got her contacts. It was a nice sunny day and the sunlight was shining on her hair as she spoke to him. That when it happened. Karma blushed for the first time. At break time he said to me:

"Okuda is surprisingly pretty isn't she?"

"She is." I agreed even though no one is as cute as my Kaede-chan.

After that time Karma would stare at Okuda, catch himself and turn away with a blush on his cheeks. Over time he grew more and more attracted to her. Her kind and gentle nature had an effect as well. They talked often about going into scientific research together. At first Karma wanted to develop weapons of mass destruction. But one day Okuda said:

"Why don't you go into cancer research and develop ways of destroying cancer cells instead."

She said this in such an earnest way with her big eyes staring into him, he agreed with her with a blush on his cheeks. She beamed at him. She was so happy he finally want to benefit humankind instead of destroying it. She glowed in happiness for a full week and it became plain she was falling in love. The stunned look on Karma's face made it clear he was head over heels for her. Even so, this perplexed him. One day he said to me:

"Nagisa, what is happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" I said. We were alone and eating lunch on the roof.

"Being with Okuda makes me feel weird."

I grinned as I pretended to not know he was in love for the first time in his life.

"How so?"

"She smiles at me and I get all tingly."

"Anything else?"

"She is so sweet and I love her laugh. I could spend hours just listening to her talk. I want to be around her all the time. I think about her day and night."

Karma paused and said:

"Is this love?"

"Yes Karma, you love her."

He thought a bit and said:

"But at the same time I want to punch any guy who comes near her."

"That's another sign of love, you're jealous."

Karma blinked and tilted his head and then his eyes got big.

"Oh. I get it." He grinned.

"So this is love."

We sat in silence for a while and ate.

"Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Now what do I do?"

"Go on loving her. Kaede-chan tells me Okuda is sweet on you. She probably half way in love herself. Woo her and you will win her."

"How?"

"Give her compliments, buy her thoughtful gifts and take any opportunity to touch her and talk to her."

Karma thought for a minute as he finished his lunch.

"Alright. I'll have to neglect you guys for a bit."

"It's not a problem, we understand."

The next day Karma started to woo. He presented her with a gift. A rather boring looking science book. But Okuda was so delighted with it she jumped into his arms forgetting they were in the classroom. She hugged him tightly and squealed. Karma hugged her back and the look on his face said it all. He wasn't the type to hide his affections and the whole room knew he was in love. We gave Karma space and the girls encouraged Okuda to accept his invitations. Everyone would get busy when she tried to invite to join them. Karma was grateful for the help. Her other admirers looked on with envy. The other girls giggled and asked me if they were dating. I would answer honestly.

"They are not going out but I think they will soon as they are sweet on each other."

Karma started to walk her to and from school. They ate lunches together. Studied together in the library and so forth. Okuda asked Kaede-chan a question one day:

"Kay-chan, does Karma like me?"

It seemed Okuda was more aware of the situation than Karma was.

"Yes he told my boyfriend he's in love with you."

Okuda blushed then grinned and said:

"Could your boyfriend tell him something for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him to tell Karma to 'hurry up and ask me out already'"

Okuda covered her face in embarrassment but she was grinning too.

"I will Okuda-chan but only if you tell me something."

"Ok."

"Are you in love with Karma?"

The girl blushed and nodded her head. Kaede-chan hugged her and they got all squealy. I was told all of this by my love and agreed to pass on the message. Karma wasted no time and visited the girl's house to ask her out and even got her father permission to date her. Her father only knew the boy who is the top student in the most elite high school in the country. He gave his immediate consent.

They became a famous couple around the school. Those of us in their inner circle knew how passionate they really were. One Monday, Karma and Okuda had an air about them that screamed they did the deed. Okuda was more fluid in her walk and Karma was grinning. Only their closest friends knew the truth. Those two, the least likely couple in all of Japan, were always kissing. Karma sneaked kisses all the time. Okuda looked embarrassed at first but after a while she got used to it. For Karma, those little pecks were a signal to anyone one watching. "Hands off, she's mine."

It took them two years to start dating and a year later they were talking about getting married. They married the summer after we graduated and went on to Tokyo University and got housing reserved for married couples. Karma completed his undergrad and graduate studies in record time. Okuda's studies were disrupted by pregnancies. They had five children in all. Her parents bought a large house in Tokyo and they all lived together. Her parents raised the grandchildren and paid the bills until Karma graduated with honors. Okuda joined him at the laboratories as soon as she could. Of course you have heard of them. The couple who cured the deadliest cancer of them all. The same treatment named after them. But their closest friends know the thing they are most proud of is their children. I am of course partial to my own. But their kids are as beautiful as they are brilliant. Just like their parents.

ceo

That's it I done. Maybe I will have more as the series progresses. But as for now, this is it.

I hope you liked it even a little.

Please Review.


End file.
